The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 January 2019
23:52-19 yes that 23:52-28 fbi open up * 23:53-10 but im reasently done with goblin slayer and daily lives of highschool boys 23:53-52 Goburin Sururayer true god anime 23:54-35 true 23:54-56 the abridge version tey made him even more a psycopath XD 23:55-29 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 23:55-32 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 23:55-39 Now if you don't mind, I have a sim to play. 23:55-52 Not the Syde kind. :P 23:56-21 i wont allow it jack 23:57-18 goblins we must kill the goblins 23:57-38 i dont care about the demon king i just want to kill all the goblins 00:00-40 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:01-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:01-07 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:01-11 JN a Wehraboo 00:01-26 What omg 00:01-55 south you are a weebo to 00:02-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:03-04 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:07-41 Hmph. 00:08-47 TKF, check Quotev. 00:08-56 I left that long ago. :) 00:09-59 Sure, and Charlotte Bronte wrote Prideand Prejudice. 00:10-36 OMG KORRA has 2278 followers on Quotev 00:10-42 Omg 00:11-10 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 00:12-01 korra is populai nani 00:13-34 What am I supposed to look at, Chase? 00:17-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:17-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:17-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:18-05 My activity. 00:18-11 See all the emojis? 00:19-26 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:20-13 TrGm is probably her SA 00:24-45 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 00:25-16 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 00:25-16 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 00:25-35 o/ 00:25-44 Are any of you guys potential How to Train Your Dragon fans, by chance? 00:25-46 \o 00:26-00 I read the first book a long time ago. 00:26-12 I mean franchise wise. 00:26-31 Like, the movies. 00:26-53 Never seen them. 00:26-56 Just some previews. 00:27-04 Alright. 00:27-28 I watched the first one yearss ago. 00:29-07 Chase, can you link what you wanted me to look at? 00:29-54 https://www.quotev.com/Jessebeantv/activity/438357334 00:30-07 Activity has either been deleted or you do not have permission to view it 00:31-19 I guess becausem you unfollowed me? 00:31-31 OMG refresh the feed gay guy 00:32-09 https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/ESB:Convention/Fundamental_issues_-_forum_games/voting Hmph. 00:32-10 Ah, a dude named Aye Aye. 00:32-59 Or is it TG? (think) 00:33-25 okay i'm disabling this shit now 00:33-31 bGood. 00:33-33 bDo it now. 00:33-42 bbigLike right now. 00:33-52 omg TG no. 00:34-02 ok ok jeez 00:34-30 how do i disabled a quotev account 00:35-54 nm found it 00:36-39 https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:775591#6 00:36-39 I like how ESB:Crew randomly hijacked this thread. 00:39-14 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:39-23 o/ 00:39-47 Welcome. 00:43-28 Hey Annabeth do you care to be added to a group PM? 00:43-31 Or you'd rather not be? 00:43-54 Sure. 00:43-59 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:45-02 I remember when me and Annabeth were always the last two people to leave chat at chat events. 00:46-49 Later, supper. 00:49-10 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 00:49-18 Hmph. 00:49-19 \o 00:50-48 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:51-33 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:55-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:55-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:55-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:55-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:56-10 Accident hit the power button on my laptop. -_- 00:56-14 :C 00:56-27 :C 00:56-27 Welp. 00:58-42 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:01-34 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:01-36 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 01:01-45 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:01-46 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:01-49 Hmph. 01:01-53 I have returned 01:04-41 Sure you have. 01:07-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:07-49 brb 01:08-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:09-15 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:12-31 well gtg now o/ 01:12-38 see ya lats in the abyse 01:12-42 bye \o 01:12-50 ~ Max-champ has left the chat ~ 01:13-13 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:13-20 Well 01:13-24 I need halo 01:13-31 *H A L P* 01:13-39 Heckin autocorrect 01:14-09 * help 01:19-10 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:19-18 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:19-56 Back. 01:21-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:29-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:30-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:31-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:32-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:32-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:32-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:32-35 Guys I'm gonna leave. 01:32-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:33-47 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:35-33 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:35-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:36-01 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 01:36-17 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:40-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:40-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:44-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:45-03 Guys I'm gonna leave................ 01:45-05 ;( 01:45-19 kk 01:45-25 Finally heading out after all these years............ 01:45-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:46-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:46-27 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:46-39 How do I write a gud feminist character? 01:46-43 I'm gonna leave too...... 01:47-08 I have sum of her basic traits down, I just need to know what to add to those and how to execute it 01:47-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:47-25 Same as you would any oda one. 01:47-30 JUst think of the context and write. 01:47-38 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:48-30 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:48-30 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:48-30 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:48-37 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:48-38 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:49-18 Oh, alright then 01:49-36 I don want to make her flawless, but I also don want to make her too offensive 01:49-57 I want Darylyn to feel like a real human 01:50-31 Not just a complete character or a pile of clean, crisp, corporate cliche that ends up being nothing but style over substance 01:51-57 Simply write the character. 01:52-08 Ain't too hard to make somethin' that comes out as a standard archetype. 01:53-54 I know 01:53-58 Lemme see 01:54-11 I do have a trait that is inspired by me own mum 01:55-08 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:55-52 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:56-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:56-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:57-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:57-47 Someone talk 01:57-53 Lets talk about the RP 01:58-00 Or perhaps Genesis. 01:58-09 Let's do something. 01:58-24 Simply write out the whole plot of Genesis. 01:58-25 Welcome. 01:58-57 14:49:57 Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy: I want Darylyn to feel like a real human 01:58-57 I almost read that as Daryurian, lol. 01:59-19 I misread that as Dayurian for a moment. 01:59-22 This could've been saved... 02:00-02 We need a WTP reply, MoH. 02:00-16 Ah. 02:00-29 Korra-san play with me 02:00-57 I presume this was taken from the Farsuiy DM 02:01-07 No, check RP chat. 02:01-56 I am well aware of its origins. 02:03-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:05-01 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 02:05-30 Shoo >:C 02:05-43 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 02:05-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:05-59 >:3!!! 02:06-12 >:3!!!!!! 02:06-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:06-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:07-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:07-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:08-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:08-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:08-33 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:08-48 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:08-49 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:08-53 >:3 02:09-38 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:09-38 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:09-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:09-50 I'm bacc 02:10-00 Lemme see 02:10-21 I shall take your advice Ferry 02:10-51 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:11-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:11-45 \o 02:11-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:11-56 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:11-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:12-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:15-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:20-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:20-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:20-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:21-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:21-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:21-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:22-03 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 02:22-14 You guys still having that group PM? 02:22-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:22-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:23-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:23-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:24-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:24-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:24-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:24-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:24-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:25-20 we can reopen it for you 02:25-32 http://prntscr.com/m79wo2 this is sad tbh 02:25-43 Look at the time shamps 02:25-46 Those are the most recent 02:25-47 oof 02:26-06 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:26-17 hi WTP 02:26-33 /me evil laugh 02:26-39 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:27-09 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:27-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:27-27 If yall wanna get added to https://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Messenger_of_Heaven/Friends you better sign my guestbook! 02:27-49 !!! 02:27-53 !!! 02:30-06 I am KEEPING this icon 02:30-14 now I can be like the rest of yall with anime icons 02:30-18 (chuckle) 02:30-26 Ok you see the names on that list? 02:30-37 http://prntscr.com/m79y53 heres all the people I'm still friends with from that time 02:31-03 night tdl \o 02:31-32 I am sorry for your loss 02:31-49 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:31-54 o/ 02:32-10 night night night NIGHT! 02:32-10 ---Spongebob 02:32-11 Ok you see the names on that list? 02:32-13 Which list? 02:32-20 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:32-27 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:32-31 I'm bi 02:32-32 My friends i just saved it you will have to look at the history 02:32-33 romantic. 02:32-44 Um 02:32-45 What 02:32-48 Also 02:32-49 Huh. 02:32-51 Yes, I am. 02:33-00 What's Loyg's full username 02:33-05 Loygansono55. 02:33-07 Explain, Dippy. 02:33-10 Biromantic what does that mean?! 02:33-19 OK. I have romantic interests in men and women. 02:33-24 Obv. 02:33-24 He's asexual, 02:33-26 Mostly women but still, I can have them with men. 02:33-26 Uh 02:33-28 Yeah, that. 02:33-49 Biromantic what does that mean?! 02:34-03 Um 02:34-05 My family doesn't know yet. I'm not worried about them knowing but it's not that big of a deallol. 02:34-17 Just what happened here 02:34-24 Since when? you've always prided yourself on being heterosexual 02:34-29 Prided? 02:34-35 He was NEVER heterosexual. 02:34-38 When did I ever do that? 02:34-38 Pretty much. 02:34-42 He was always asexual. 02:34-43 >Dippy enters and randomly says "I am biromantic" 02:34-44 I prided on being asexual. 02:34-45 gold 02:35-01 You also were on being straight 02:35-05 Just what happened 02:35-10 He was never straight! 02:35-20 Hetrosexual is merely a SJW name for straight people 02:35-24 I don't know. I guess I sort of had romantic feelings towards guys too. 02:35-30 Ah 02:35-39 I wonda if there are any Hetrophobics myself 02:35-42 So I'm a biro ace (a pen). 02:35-50 Good discussion. 02:35-57 Biroace is a name now 02:36-08 What is the discussion 02:36-55 What have I done. 02:37-10 Literally nothing. 02:37-43 Dippy just entered randomly stating "I'm biromantic" 02:37-44 lmfao 02:37-51 I feel like shit. (rofl) 02:37-59 Why? 02:38-06 Sick! 02:38-31 I'm sick too... 02:38-33 >is sick 02:38-33 >doesn't say is sick until someone says "Visit MoH irl" 02:38-43 ...of all of you! 02:38-49 Me too 02:38-50 Sure you are. 02:38-55 I ma sick of myself the most 02:39-08 imma* 02:39-54 Look, 02:40-00 Lets all leave FANDOM, 02:40-06 Get more friends irl, 02:40-12 * Fandom 02:40-16 get some jobs, 02:40-22 * 02:40-28 And then think about getting car insurance 02:40-38 with that car insurance we can get cars insured 02:40-51 and then with that we can all visit each other irl at McDonalds 02:41-41 This all needs to happen immediately and not a SECOND sooner 02:43-24 Sure. 02:47-04 Germany told its allies to not get US in war 02:47-13 Japan immediately bombs pear harbor 02:47-16 yeh japan u drunk bruh 02:47-26 Germany declares war even though they really didn't have to. 02:47-35 Even more dubious ^ 02:47-43 Japan was not yet involved with the European conflict. 02:48-07 Declaring war on the US when you're still fighting the USSR is doubly stupid. 02:48-24 One of those two alone is hard to beat, never mind both of them. 02:50-02 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:50-08 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:51-24 Sure they did. 02:51-43 Japan was just following orders, fighting the true enemy, 02:51-46 the Bolsheviks 02:52-09 They didn't go to war with them until August 1945, AFTER Germany surrendered. 02:52-22 In fact, they even had a non-aggression pact with the USSR while Germany was fighting it. 02:52-55 Probably revenge for Germany backstabbing Japan by having a non-aggression pact with the USSR. They had an agreement to remain completely hostile to communist nations and Germany broke that agreement for Poland. 02:53-25 And helped the USSR steal land too. 02:53-44 Poland never got that land back and it's now modern-day Belarus. 02:54-30 Jack Hmph. 02:54-44 Belarus doesn't exist 02:54-47 I'm sorry 02:55-05 Because I annexed Belarus 02:55-22 After pressures I will resign from my post. 02:55-30 Pressures = one PM. 02:56-02 Oh fck you 02:56-05 :o 02:56-40 What post! 02:56-52 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:57-19 Not resigning anymore. :P 02:59-34 PM everyone 03:01-45 No . . . 03:03-22 Fk u Jackie! >:3 03:03-32 Ouch. 03:03-58 How rude. 03:04-34 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:05-21 I'm bacc 03:05-36 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:08-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:09-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:09-36 \o 03:09-36 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:10-05 ~ Reka7031 has joined the chat ~ 03:10-13 Wow 03:10-22 Haven't been back in a while 03:10-55 I don't even recognise you, lol. 03:11-02 Remember you, I mean. 03:11-02 Lmao 03:11-15 its fine 03:11-42 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:11-46 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:12-17 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:12-18 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:12-27 I remember you. 03:12-46 Yay 03:12-49 Thats good 03:13-11 Say, what happened to waffle, austin, and pika 03:13-15 Hey, Jorra, seems shit might be coming down at some point with the vote. :P 03:13-20 ik them irl 03:14-09 Didn't you know them irl? 03:14-18 id 03:14-21 i do 03:14-23 The ESB vote, Jack? 03:14-26 Yes. 03:14-27 i still do 03:14-30 That's the one. 03:14-32 Then wouldn't you know? 03:14-39 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:14-44 we havent spoken about demons light in a while 03:14-54 ever since i got mega big boi banned 03:14-57 Demons are lights. 03:14-59 *aren't 03:15-04 Shouldn't we be asking you that? they all stopped coming some time ago. 03:15-07 Who? 03:15-18 oh 03:15-20 They stopped coming because their school blocked the site. 03:15-27 Who tf is Mega big boi 03:15-30 Oppressive school. 03:15-36 i meant i got banned 03:15-46 Then again Wikia was blocked when I was at school. 03:27-26 Oh. 03:28-24 Wait, Jorra is a mirror? 03:28-39 Idiot 03:28-43 :o 03:28-48 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 03:28-49 Damn! 03:16-19 03:16-21 rip 03:16-24 on acciddent 03:16-28 Hey, no blanks. 03:16-30 Oh, sorry. 03:16-39 my fault 03:16-44 *banks 03:16-46 you're fine 03:16-48 Banks cheat you out. 03:16-54 ?? 03:17-02 There, now it doesn't look like a warning. :P 03:17-31 the amount of the same gifs i see is gonna make me unstable 03:17-59 Someone else talk then. 03:18-30 Rip 03:18-31 Sad. 03:18-42 A a ron 03:18-52 (popcornparrot) 03:18-53 Who is Aaron? 03:19-00 its a meme 03:19-05 well not a meme 03:19-07 more of a joke 03:19-12 from a video 03:19-19 So a meme? 03:19-42 we could have a very long ddiscussion about what the difference is between a joke and a meme 03:19-51 Oh I know the difference. 03:20-06 A joke is actually funny. 03:20-10 lmao 03:20-15 accurate 03:20-19 I was just assuming that the joke was made outside of the video content as well thus becoming a meme. 03:20-31 a meme is a thing that exists 03:20-34 Wtf, MoH! 03:20-45 for ex. Big Chungus is a meme 03:20-51 Memes aren't funny. 03:20-58 Mess, you got it wrong. Only the far-right and Jorra make bad memes. 03:21-00 they honestly arent 03:21-14 memes are trends 03:21-17 jokes are jokes 03:21-28 Jokes are serious, man. 03:21-31 ye 03:21-39 jokes are no laughing matter 03:21-43 just like my graes 03:21-46 grades 03:21-53 And yet people laugh when I make jokes. 03:21-59 its fake 03:22-04 How insensitive! 03:22-10 they do it to make you better 03:22-11 They aren't even funny. 03:22-21 they want to make you more stable 03:22-24 so they laugh 03:22-38 Heh, yeah, I already lost all sense of stability. 03:22-42 same 03:22-46 quite a while ago 03:22-49 �� 03:23-04 Memes are cringe and weird and so not funny 03:23-11 While jokes actually make you laugh 03:23-11 whenever korra types i get scaredd 03:23-12 Yeah, no shit. Staring at a wall of Dippy's gif over and over truly is something else. 03:23-15 I'm cringe and weird. 03:23-21 its true 03:23-29 his gifs make me go insane 03:23-37 >gifs 03:23-37 This is only one gif. 03:23-43 especially when there is many of the same gif 03:23-44 It's just there repeatedly. 03:23-49 exactly 03:24-10 In other words... 03:24-13 Fear me! 03:24-14 aka 03:24-17 nah 03:24-23 i got my own stuff 03:24-30 i couldd slap a gif of big chungus 03:24-42 that would be fnaf 7 03:24-48 My gif is better 03:24-53 its a cat 03:24-55 That's nice. 03:25-01 ight 03:25-09 imma go ddo some stuff 03:25-11 see yall 03:25-11 And a cute cat. 03:25-16 ^^^ 03:25-19 He gets it 03:25-31 And a dancing cat! 03:25-38 ��Bye 03:25-38 ~ Reka7031 has left the chat ~ 03:25-38 Bye. 03:25-43 My Discord gif icon is the best. 03:25-53 Wrong. 03:25-55 It's complete shit. 03:28-50 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 03:28-52 Damn! 03:28-55 ~ Ninja5Bot has left the chat ~ 03:28-56 Dippy is just getting attacked over and voer. 03:28-57 ~ Ninja5Bot has joined the chat ~ 03:28-58 *over 03:29-01 I'm outta here. 03:29-05 ~ Ninja5Bot has left the chat ~ 03:29-25 I am! 03:29-50 Fuck you Jack I'm no longer your ally against Korra! 03:30-02 You were the one attacking me. 03:30-07 The Heavenist Empire is turning its attack on you!! 03:30-21 No I was defending you and you were being an idiot! 03:30-33 OK. See you at the war. I'm gaming. 03:31-39 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 03:31-40 Because too late and check Steam what I'm playing. 03:32-09 He is probs playing DDLC 03:32-25 I finished that game last year. 03:32-35 This one I actually paid money for. 03:32-49 And I get to kill in this one too. >:D 03:33-21 I'll probably go to a strategy game soon and continue being Russia to crush the Ottomans. 03:33-28 I want a free killing game 03:33-37 Wtf is a free killing game 03:33-49 A game that is free in which we can kill all we want. >:D 03:33-50 A free game where you can kill in itr 03:33-54 It* 03:34-13 You got a lot of satisfaction when you kill enemies. 03:34-35 I only slept for 6 hours last night. 03:36-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:36-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:37-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:42-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:44-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:44-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:47-42 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:48-07 o/ 03:48-37 I know some shooter games have free demos 03:49-27 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:49-43 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:49-46 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:49-56 Referring to what Mess said 03:50-26 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:51-29 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:51-30 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:52-16 Which? 03:52-40 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:52-45 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:53-18 Well Mafia II and Mafia III have free demos 03:53-22 Hitman 2016 also does 03:53-35 I'm pretty sure there's other ones easily found 03:54-04 Welcome, Qstlijku. 03:54-27 Like free 2D games or other online games with killing 03:54-34 Pretty sure there's a ton of those around 03:55-02 Been readin' about Madeleine McCann 03:55-08 Anyone else ever heard of that person? 03:55-40 Somewhat, yeah. 03:55-59 I had no clue who that was before today :P 03:56-18 Been missing for, like 11 years. 03:57-01 Was mentioned in a story about Jayme Closs 03:57-52 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:58-49 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:58-52 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:59-13 I still remember that one time I saw someone drive the wrong way down a long stretch of a state highway 03:59-31 Rip. 03:59-32 I saw them drive down the entrance ramp the wrong way then proceed down the access road 03:59-46 Must have also taken the exit ramp and the access road on the other side the wrong way 03:59-49 Good, good. 03:59-50 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 04:00-01 It was maybe 5 or 6 years ago at least 04:00-24 Not too far from there I saw two cars crash at an intersection 04:00-33 Maybe no more than a year before or after that 04:00-43 Tf brought this memory up then if it was about 6 years ago 04:01-07 lol 04:01-17 Reading this reminded me of it, idk why 04:01-20 She also said she had seen a small brown rental car speeding toward the apartment, driving the wrong way down a one-way street. 04:01-32 Ah. 04:02-12 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 04:03-27 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 04:03-29 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 04:03-36 Am I doorspamming? 04:03-42 (blobcatangry) 04:04-08 Nah. 04:04-21 Hmph. 04:04-26 Did I leave and rejoin at all? 04:04-31 Just did. 04:04-52 Ah ok 04:04-56 Well I'm heading out now 04:04-57 \o 04:04-59 \o 04:05-40 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 04:19-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:22-33 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 04:22-33 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 04:23-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:23-19 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:27-39 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:27-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:28-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:28-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:29-29 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 04:32-41 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kiidk%27yaas (therp) 04:34-06 Sure 04:34-54 Sure. 04:44-00 heh 04:44-24 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:44-54 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:44-55 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:45-23 https://messenger-deception.wikia.com/wiki/Template:USERNAME https://messenger-deception.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Username where did i mess up 04:46-41 What is messed up? 04:46-53 Everything 04:46-58 Its not showing the username like its suppose to 04:47-44 04:47-56 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Username?action=edit just coppy....... 04:48-12 Copy now.......... 04:48-38 ?? 04:48-47 Copy what is on that page NOW. 04:50-50 Now it aint even showing anything 04:51-14 demon: ugh you again i didn't need you 04:52-06 Sure. 04:54-43 Ok these templates are screwed up 04:54-49 It went from not doing it 04:55-02 To being invisitable 04:59-00 Just use code } 04:59-44 Wtf 04:59-58 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:00-11 What? 05:00-51 Thats what I am using 05:00-55 I rolled back the edits 05:00-59 Its still broke 05:03-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:27-50 ... 05:29-05 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 05:29-16 Wtf 05:30-13 Hey Loud! o/ 05:30-32 omg YesIndeedSir is not a TKF meme 05:31-44 YesIndeedSir is an old af meme lmfao 05:32-50 yeh but it was not used on FANDOM before, WTP 05:32-52 Common sense 05:34-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:34-45 Hmph. 05:35-18 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic 05:35-29 Sure. 05:35-30 Messanger stays up until 3AM listening to spotify OMG 05:36-05 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/458743762244337694/534468315343618059/meme.png 05:39-30 omg tkf go to bed 05:40-04 MoH is becoming 20 next month 05:40-07 Hmph 05:40-13 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 05:40-30 MoH must leave FANDOM before she become C____ 05:40-52 ? 05:41-09 So obv it hurts :) 05:42-59 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 05:43-00 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 05:45-20 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 05:47-21 My birthday is in April 05:53-29 Messenger of Heaven, REPLY on RP chat. 05:57-03 Heading out. 05:57-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 06:20-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 06:44-16 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 07:54-38 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 07:54-47 I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere 08:00-24 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 08:22-37 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 08:37-16 Syde kidnaps people 09:14-10 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 09:15-59 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 09:16-00 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 09:16-24 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 09:19-45 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 09:20-26 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 09:20-26 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 09:20-34 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 09:55-29 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 10:01-09 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 10:13-17 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 10:13-57 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 10:22-26 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 10:25-16 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 10:25-17 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 10:25-20 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 10:31-16 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 10:34-16 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 10:37-59 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 10:51-40 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 10:58-32 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 11:38-43 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 11:38-55 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 11:38-56 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 11:38-57 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 11:38-58 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 11:40-18 Night! o/ 11:40-32 No dont go 11:40-35 You are forbidden 11:41-09 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 11:46-34 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 11:50-38 Why on Earth would he kick himself 13:06-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:06-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:06-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:08-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:08-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:10-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:11-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:11-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:11-53 Not much, just sick still. 13:11-58 What about James town? 13:12-29 ono ur sick 13:12-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:12-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:13-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:17-07 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 13:17-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:18-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:18-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:22-54 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 13:24-40 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:34-29 ~ Stanjeff123 has joined the chat ~ 14:34-35 hii 14:35-23 ~ M67PattonZippo has joined the chat ~ 14:35-30 ~ M67PattonZippo has left the chat ~ 14:43-08 ~ Stanjeff123 has left the chat ~ 14:45-47 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 14:46-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:46-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:46-51 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:48-11 omg my biology teacher pronounces "listen" as "LEESIN" 14:56-42 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:57-48 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:57-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:58-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:21-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:21-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:26-58 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 15:29-44 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 15:30-28 \o 15:39-28 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 15:39-43 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 15:40-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:40-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:41-01 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:44-41 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:44-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:44-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:42-17 hope u get better soon 16:43-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:43-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:43-54 FanaticBot died too. 16:46-31 How long were you asleep for? 16:46-41 Since 9:30! 16:46-48 Ah 16:47-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:47-40 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:47-53 Hmph. 16:47-53 The headache is back. (blobcatangery) 16:47-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:48-06 (blobcatangery) 16:48-06 Did you take anything for a headache? 16:48-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:49-50 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:51-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:52-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:52-57 Hey Mess 16:53-01 Took some cold medicine earlier, sure. 16:53-01 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 16:53-06 bIt begins today. 16:53-32 what begins? 16:53-36 ? 16:53-47 Between today and Feb 4, all URLs will be changed over to fandom.com. 16:54-04 oh 16:54-21 I thought you meant you guys were gonna finally work on the RP 16:54-37 That's dead until more WTP-MoH replies head in. 16:54-49 sad 16:54-55 Well Staff are considering GM for a wikia.org URL. 16:55-04 We simply need a NEW RS. 16:55-06 Sure, MoH. 16:55-35 RS? 16:56-08 Richard Smity. 16:56-11 *Smith 16:56-23 Whats the link to the deletion log? 16:56-24 AH 16:56-32 I mean 16:56-43 . 16:56-55 maybe contact the creator of the character and see what they say? 16:58-23 let us look at the current status of the rp 16:58-55 if u like, i could play richard? 16:59-42 Sure, WTP is inactive as RS. Head in and give it a try. 16:59-51 so where are we going atm 17:00-01 do i take them to the lab to see the other me 17:00-59 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3287928419647650841/r/3287928419647652970 < Last reply. 17:01-04 yeh ik 17:01-05 Not really sure where MoH was going with it, so ask her. 17:01-16 should i speak in wiki-work 17:01-25 Sure. 17:02-12 Sure, WTP is inactive as RS. Head in and give it a try. 17:02-14 RS? 17:02-17 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 17:02-25 SOMEONE! 17:02-25 should i ping comrades 17:02-38 RS 17:02-50 ANYONE! 17:02-53 PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, KILL ME! 17:02-54 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1591915#43 17:03-04 Lol 17:03-07 Sad 17:03-08 Please mind the caps though. :P 17:03-08 Let's check this shit out. 17:03-17 (shark) 17:03-18 messe what is your contribution to the discussion 17:03-31 Lol. 17:03-36 I'm done responding. 17:03-56 why is wikia not working for me 17:04-03 How so? 17:04-10 Can you even read my words? I clearly said bI can still visit it here despite it is already disabled. 17:05-16 Oh I was just looking at that before it was brought up here :P 17:05-56 anyone else having issues with wikia 17:05-58 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 17:06-07 no 17:06-09 I'm having them. 17:06-11 Not really. 17:06-11 What kind of issues are you having? 17:06-15 And he headed out. 17:06-16 ^ 17:08-36 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 17:08-38 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1597054 17:08-38 I've never even seen them actually do ianything. 17:08-41 wb James 17:08-58 woo we're back 17:09-12 messe check discord 17:09-18 Yeah . . . 17:10-48 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 17:10-51 meeesse 17:12-31 ok maybe the rp will continue later 17:22-24 Hmph. 17:22-42 Hmph REMIX VER. 17:23-43 Hmph Hmph Hmph Hmph, 17:23-43 Sad Oof Hmph Hmph Ah Hmph Hmph 17:24-40 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:24-54 wow korra is always on chat 24/77 17:24-56 Hmph REMIX VER. Ft jamesb1 17:25-06 24/77! 17:27-44 Hmph. 17:27-47 24 hours 77 days 17:28-12 Goodnight people 17:28-22 Good night. 17:28-31 I haven't edited on my wiki in ages. (blobcatangery) 17:28-44 BAD 17:28-46 Me too! :P 17:29-22 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 17:31-28 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 17:31-33 hey (robin) 17:31-34 Welcome, FL99 17:32-16 hmph 17:32-21 omigod omigod u guys 17:32-29 wat 17:34-51 omigod omigod u guys 17:34-56 Lmao. 17:34-56 You literally made me laugh irl. 17:34-59 Guess who said that :P 17:35-04 Candy. 17:35-09 Sure. 17:35-12 How did you know? :P 17:35-20 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 17:35-25 She randomly showed me the conversation earlier. 17:35-33 Hmph. 17:35-37 Hmph. 17:37-19 http://prntscr.com/m7l3lt 17:38-17 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 17:38-17 thing is 17:38-23 Yep it is 17:38-25 I hate that "I'm not a robot" stuff 17:38-27 ^ 17:38-34 It's OK to dump a partner who gets fat 17:38-35 The prompt was to select all images with crosswalks 17:38-35 hmph 17:38-44 I liked where you just clicked it and it automatically went through. 17:38-56 if robots cant find the crossroads, it doesnt really give much hope for driverless cars 17:38-58 good thing sites like this and Pretty Ugly Little Liar doesn't have that. 17:39-03 Now you have to keep tapping stupid squares like a 3-year-old. 17:39-10 Pretty Little Liars is good, FL99 17:39-15 It is. 17:39-19 Watched it myself. 17:39-27 Can't wait for the spin-off. 17:39-41 Hmph. 17:39-41 Never watched it. 17:39-48 Has a couple actresses I kind of like. 17:40-00 I only watched it because I had nothing else to watch. 17:40-06 After the series ended. 17:41-12 probs has some hot people for tkf 17:41-24 Yo! TheKorraFanatic, I'm Anonminati Welcome To My Message Wall. 17:41-24 If You Need Help Then You Can Leave Your Message on My Message Wall. 17:41-35 My God, I HATE When People Type Like This. 17:42-00 Anonminati, get off TheKorraFanatic's account 17:42-05 Whaat. 17:42-07 *What 17:43-18 https://so-awkward.wikia.com/d/p/3246284089589802665 17:43-45 Who the heck is The Demon King Finn Balor 17:43-48 ~ Loygansono55 has joined the chat ~ 17:43-57 Salutations o/ 17:44-03 o/ 17:44-04 Ack! 17:44-05 Welcome, Loygansono55. 17:44-10 It's Mythhunter 007 @Mess 17:44-16 Ah. 17:44-21 Hi Loyg 17:44-54 I need a chat to lurk in ;-; 17:45-05 Sure. 17:45-13 <3 17:45-14 hey Cody from Total Drama (robin) 17:45-26 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:45-33 Hey, green person from green person thing 17:45-46 Oh yeah 17:45-51 my icon is Beast Boy 17:46-02 /me bitch slaps Jamesb1 17:46-17 ~ Loygansono55 has joined the chat ~ 17:46-30 I can't PM anyone ;-; 17:46-43 ~ Loygansono55 has left the chat ~ 17:46-44 ~ Loygansono55 has joined the chat ~ 17:46-48 I wonder what would happen if I invited the folks from my wiki to here. 17:46-54 No please. 17:47-00 Lol. 17:47-02 From RP wiki? 17:47-07 Yeah. 17:47-15 ~ Loygansono55 has left the chat ~ 17:47-16 ~ Loygansono55 has joined the chat ~ 17:48-34 ~ Loygansono55 has left the chat ~ 17:48-37 ~ Loygansono55 has joined the chat ~ 17:48-52 This chat no work ;-; 17:48-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:48-56 ~ Loygansono55 has left the chat ~ 17:48-58 ~ Loygansono55 has joined the chat ~ 17:49-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:49-12 Try reloading? 17:49-28 ~ Loygansono55 has left the chat ~ 17:49-30 ~ Loygansono55 has joined the chat ~ 17:49-56 ^ 17:50-04 ~ Loygansono55 has joined the chat ~ 17:50-23 I have reloaded several times lol 17:50-27 ~ Loygansono55 has joined the chat ~ 17:50-51 Rip. 17:50-57 ~ Loygansono55 has left the chat ~ 17:50-58 ~ Loygansono55 has joined the chat ~ 17:51-01 ~ Loygansono55 has joined the chat ~ 17:51-32 ~ Loygansono55 has left the chat ~ 17:57-55 i gtg 17:58-18 Farewell. 17:58-33 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 18:04-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:04-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:05-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:06-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:07-30 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 18:08-47 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 18:09-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:09-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:11-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:12-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:12-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:13-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:13-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:13-38 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 18:13-44 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 18:13-50 o/ 18:13-55 So tell me James, 18:14-04 Have you heard of first, second, and third form in grammar? 18:14-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:14-29 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 18:14-29 I think so 18:15-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:15-25 I got told off earlier for being in chat rooms at work 18:16-02 I really have to come on a lot less now 18:16-05 I mean, you shouldn't be. 18:16-15 I know 18:16-45 But idk, I'm addicted to this 18:17-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:17-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:17-23 I know the feeling. 18:17-33 Eventually, work finally killed that. 18:18-04 I feel like I always need to be there, like I'm gonna lose my friends if I'm not on 18:18-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:18-14 You won't. 18:18-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:18-50 So do you still work in the vape store? 18:18-59 Yeh 18:20-16 Idk why I'm so sad about not being able to come on much 18:21-00 welll then if ur god then that makes me Satan 18:21-05 ^ God quote. 18:21-40 I'm gonna still look at the rp andreply when needed if I can 18:21-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:21-54 didn't I say that? 18:21-58 @Korra 18:22-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:22-27 I feel like I've disappointed my boss 18:22-32 Welcome, CandyCanMissy. 18:22-34 And rip. 18:22-45 I gtg 18:23-27 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 18:23-28 Seeu again soon 18:23-50 Farewell. 18:24-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:24-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:24-53 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 18:25-03 Welcome, CandyCanMissy. 18:25-16 \o 18:25-18 Hey! 18:25-22 \o 18:26-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:26-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:26-45 Well I'm heading out now 18:26-46 \o 18:26-53 \o 18:26-55 \o 18:27-13 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 18:27-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:27-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:28-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:30-11 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 18:30-16 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 18:30-48 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 18:30-49 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 18:31-30 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 18:31-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:33-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:33-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:34-08 bye 18:35-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:35-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:35-57 Bye. 18:37-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:37-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:38-56 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 18:38-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:39-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:39-41 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 18:40-53 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 18:47-13 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 18:47-47 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 18:47-50 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 18:48-19 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 18:52-22 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 18:54-45 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:02-10 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:02-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:02-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:02-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:03-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:03-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:03-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:38-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:39-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:45-59 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 19:46-04 o/ 19:46-24 Welcome, C.Syde65. 19:47-14 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:47-21 I don't like sand. It's coarse, rough and irritating and it gets everywhere 19:47-29 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:47-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:47-45 Hmph. 19:47-52 I don't know about the first three, but it definitely gets everywhere. 19:48-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:49-17 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:49-46 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:49-46 Also hey Bobby! o/ 19:49-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:05-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:05-23 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:05-25 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:06-24 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 20:07-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:07-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:13-29 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:13-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:14-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:14-17 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:17-49 Whats the renaming tool? 20:18-21 TheKorraFanatic 20:18-42 20:19-01 Thanks. 20:21-11 ~ Max-champ has joined the chat ~ 20:21-20 yo 20:22-38 Welcome, Max-champ. 20:24-28 how ya doing 20:24-58 Fine, you? 20:25-04 im awesome ^^ 20:25-53 Liar 20:25-58 i never lie 20:26-13 You lie alot 20:26-23 wen 20:26-33 Like when you said you were awesome duh 20:26-40 but i am awesoem 20:26-44 awesome * 20:26-49 No you ain't. 20:27-00 lies 20:27-10 Going out now! o/ 20:27-22 Truths. 20:27-32 indeed i am awesome :3 20:27-34 Cya Syde take care. 20:27-45 Max you ain't awesome. 20:28-02 lol. 20:28-02 but i am 20:28-05 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 20:28-14 But you ain't. 20:28-37 but in fact i am 20:28-59 But in fact you aren't and you are simply lying to yourself. 20:29-11 why would i lie to my self 20:29-27 To make yourself feel better. 20:29-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:29-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:29-47 The issue is. 20:29-48 but i am better better and best 20:29-58 You've lied to yourself so much you actually believe it. 20:30-12 doesnt that make me still awesome 20:30-43 No. 20:30-47 falsh 20:30-51 It makes you in denial 20:31-47 nah 20:32-10 Yeh. 20:32-23 neh 20:33-08 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 20:33-13 hey (robin) 20:33-21 falco tell mess i am awesome 20:33-43 (thonk) 20:34-08 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 20:34-09 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 20:34-51 You aren't. 20:35-01 mess you are wrong 20:35-15 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 20:35-25 I will bring you to my goddang chat and all of them can tell you 20:35-28 hey Daryurian (robin) 20:35-45 but thats becaus its a all against me then 20:35-56 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 20:36-19 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 20:37-06 falco hi 20:37-19 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 20:37-22 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 20:37-35 Max PM 20:40-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:41-01 Hi South 20:41-13 kk 20:41-29 hey South Furry (robin) 20:41-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:42-54 Korra kidnapped South 20:43-05 How could you 20:43-36 (shock) 20:45-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:45-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:46-23 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 20:46-31 I am back 20:46-56 I added a chapter for describing Darylyn Kim's character 20:46-58 k 20:47-13 She happens to share a trait with the leader of the cybercates 20:47-34 k 20:47-36 k 20:48-16 Both care about the best interests of their teammates over the best interests of the war they were tricked into fighting by Bork Co. 20:49-26 tbh doesn't sound interesting no offense. 20:50-17 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 20:50-22 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 20:50-31 Whit? 20:50-37 What doesn't? 20:51-22 your story 20:51-30 Oh, I see 20:51-42 What can I do to make it more interesting? 20:51-46 it seems a bit cringy cuz of the "Bork Co." 20:52-02 Oh, lol 20:52-22 Yee 20:52-36 That was intended as environment made humor 20:53-29 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 20:53-30 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 20:53-38 so it's a joke story? 20:54-00 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 20:54-52 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 20:55-28 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 20:56-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:56-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:56-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:56-48 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 20:57-13 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 20:57-59 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 20:58-43 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:01-25 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:01-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:01-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:02-07 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:02-08 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:02-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 21:02-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 21:02-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:02-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:02-31 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:02-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:02-38 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:02-41 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:02-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:02-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:02-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:02-53 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 21:02-54 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 21:02-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:03-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:03-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:03-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:03-17 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 21:03-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:03-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:04-02 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:04-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:04-44 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:04-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:05-07 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:05-28 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:05-37 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:06-22 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:06-29 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 21:06-44 o/ 21:06-52 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:07-00 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 21:07-19 Yo. 21:07-29 o/ 21:07-45 hey Cheese (robin) 21:09-23 Hi Eagle. 21:12-29 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:12-43 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:13-29 Did you know ESB used to have a 600 forum post limit? 21:13-29 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:13-38 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:14-04 k 21:15-29 Oof. 21:15-59 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:16-09 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:17-03 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 21:17-04 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 21:17-13 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:17-14 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:17-55 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:17-56 k 21:18-09 k 21:18-28 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:20-25 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:20-38 Don't all wikis have a limit on the number of posts per thread? 21:20-52 Now it has 500. 21:21-06 And you care about this why? 21:21-07 Instead of 600. 21:21-18 Just want to bring up a topic of discussion. 21:21-47 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:22-19 Let's simply discuss my avatar then. 21:22-24 The greatest thing in this chat. 21:22-28 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:22-31 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:22-33 nope 21:22-35 Nope. 21:22-37 mines is way better 21:22-41 Mines. 21:22-48 Korra's is just racist propaganda. 21:22-54 What the. 21:23-01 omg asians how hot 21:23-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:23-43 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:23-43 Mem, btw, TKF. 21:23-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:23-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:23-57 I should probably go AFK... 21:24-00 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:24-01 *Meme 21:24-14 I keep hitting the power button by mistake, fucken. 21:24-25 wt* im f*cken mad 21:24-56 k 21:25-06 k 21:25-13 Tell me, 21:25-19 Why is MoH "aka nothing" 21:25-27 Ask her. 21:25-31 Okay. 21:25-35 Okay. 21:25-51 Fish 21:25-56 Chase's is the same old avatar 21:26-11 I ahve actually switched many times, 21:26-16 Just always go back to this one. 21:26-22 More like two times. 21:26-36 10, actually, I've counted. 21:26-51 Sure you did. 21:26-52 HMPH. 21:26-53 I think Syde changed his avatar the least out of anyone on TDL 21:26-55 *Hmph. 21:26-56 They don't last long however. 21:26-56 HMPH. 21:27-01 Q angery. 21:27-11 Typo. 21:27-14 Later brubs. 21:27-18 Because I wanted to type before others 21:27-24 and I was on the wrong chat at first too 21:27-33 Hmph. 21:30-35 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:33-10 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:33-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:34-47 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:35-01 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:35-08 Mess can you reply to my PM on the other chat? 21:35-33 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 21:35-40 Welcome, C.Syde65. 21:35-55 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:35-56 o/ 21:35-59 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:36-01 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:36-18 hey Cyde (robin) 21:36-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:36-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:37-10 im a boy -_- and who dat 21:37-24 Hey Krusty Krab 21:37-38 Huh, Q. 21:38-31 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 21:38-31 JuicyJustice PMed me that on the other chat 21:38-33 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 21:38-40 When I asked if they were JusticeQueen123 21:39-24 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:40-19 Hmph. 21:43-50 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:43-50 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:44-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:45-31 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:46-47 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:47-28 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:54-46 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:56-07 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:56-25 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:56-55 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 22:00-45 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 22:01-15 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 22:03-31 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 22:03-51 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 22:03-53 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 22:05-35 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 22:06-16 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 22:06-46 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 22:06-48 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 22:06-48 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 22:06-58 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 22:07-02 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 22:07-04 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 22:08-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:08-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:08-59 https://moviestarplanet.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Kittensparklekinz_101 22:09-06 "I live in anime land" 22:09-08 Weeb. 22:09-18 ikr 22:09-22 eww Movie Star Planet 22:09-42 lol 22:09-54 korra is a weeb :P 22:10-09 anime is N___ shit 22:10-28 what word did you censor? 22:10-39 probably not 22:11-33 Obv 22:12-25 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 22:12-27 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 22:12-31 \o 22:12-48 \o 22:12-49 head out, lowercase q (robin) 22:12-57 and Korra (robin) 22:13-43 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 22:13-49 A Weeaboo! :P 22:14-37 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 22:15-50 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 22:17-17 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:17-28 A Weaeabo! :p 22:17-33 *Weeaboo 22:17-43 hey AkumiTheWeeaboo (robin) 22:17-54 hmph 22:17-55 Welcome, TG. 22:18-30 Weeab! :P 22:19-23 whats wrong in being a weeb XD 22:19-36 weebs gonna rule the world one day 22:19-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:20-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:20-10 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:20-20 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:20-26 sure they will 22:21-02 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:21-52 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:22-50 ainz will 22:25-07 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:27-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:27-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:27-56 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has been kicked by FalcoLombardi99 ~ 22:28-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:29-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:34-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:35-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:35-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 22:35-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 22:35-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:35-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:36-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 22:36-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 22:36-48 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 22:37-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 22:39-14 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 22:39-16 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 22:39-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 22:40-45 Syde BOT you are fucken epic 22:41-24 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:41-33 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:41-40 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:42-11 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 22:42-13 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 22:42-36 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 22:42-40 Wb. 22:44-24 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 22:44-26 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 22:44-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 22:44-46 thnx 22:44-50 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 22:46-04 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 22:46-06 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 22:46-29 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 22:47-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:47-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 22:47-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:47-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 22:48-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 22:48-15 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 22:48-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:48-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:48-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:48-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 22:48-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 22:48-44 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 22:49-01 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 22:49-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:49-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:49-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:49-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:50-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:50-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:50-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:51-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:51-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 22:51-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 22:51-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:51-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:51-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:52-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:52-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:52-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:52-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:53-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:53-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:53-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:53-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:58-38 Why did that ping not go off? :P 22:58-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:59-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:04-30 Dead. 23:04-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:04-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:10-48 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 23:11-56 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:11-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:12-00 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 23:12-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:12-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:12-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:12-21 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:12-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:13-01 akumi is finally done with all the hw she had to do 23:13-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:20-19 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 23:20-23 I'm bacc 23:20-31 What do people think of Cybercates? 23:21-10 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 23:21-52 I wonder, 23:21-56 Do you miss "Bobby"? 23:21-59 Well okay then. 23:22-45 I don't miss him at all. And if it isn't clear why, he's right here under the name WilliamToPaul. 23:22-53 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 23:23-19 Lesson 1: 23:23-39 Don't befriend those who have psychotic breaks 23:24-00 Lesson 2: Don't befriend those who have massive depression. 23:24-22 Tell us why, Messanger 23:24-34 Lets see, 23:24-39 Lesson 3: Randomly tell TDLC this. 23:24-57 One friend is having a psychotic break while another friend is trying to do a uh thing to themselves 23:28-48 Back silly bruhs. 23:28-59 What thing? 23:29-08 Oh. 23:29-19 I wouldn't advise asking, Annabth. 23:29-47 It's not really suitable to mention here, btw, Mess. 23:29-47 So ye, let's avoid that. 23:30-08 You've mentioned LF when shes done stuff 23:30-08 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 23:30-09 Anyone know what ireo means 23:30-15 In group PMs. 23:30-21 No on chat 23:30-36 I think it's an oreo rip-off? 23:30-37 No. 23:30-47 I've never mentioned self-harm on chat. Once in a while it would be good to listen instead of argue. 23:31-12 I didnt say self harm either I implied but didnt say 23:32-02 It's the same thing. Not suitable for the chat atmosphere. 23:32-02 http://prntscr.com/m7pi5m < What 23:32-24 Anyways I'm searching for ways to update my guestbook design 23:33-01 Tell us. 23:34-31 Tbf 23:34-38 Girls are better. 23:34-47 Sure. 23:35-35 They are both equal in my book. 23:35-45 omg syde is a bi 23:35-51 I'm not. 23:35-56 Joke, syde. 23:36-00 I know. 23:36-00 Syde is a str8. (stop) 23:36-09 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Wikipédia_Wiki why the heck is this the page with the most editors? (7 editors) why must everyone comment? 23:37-15 Sad. 23:48-05 Speak. 23:48-20 So happy to have CC gone. 23:48-27 *CCC Category:Wikia Chat logs